plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Barrel of Deadbeards
225px |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |health = 1 |class = Crazy |tribe = Pirate Barrel Zombie |effect = When destroyed: Do 1 damage to all Plants and Zombies, then make a 4 /3 Captain Deadbeard here. |flavor text = No monkeys, just Zombies.}} Barrel of Deadbeards is a premium legendary pirate barrel zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the zombies. It costs 2 to use, has 0 /1 . When destroyed, it deals 1 damage to every plant and zombie in the field, then it summons a Captain Deadbeard with 4 /3 on its place. Origins This card is based on Captain Deadbeard's Barrel Blast ability from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Pirate Barrel Zombie *'Effect: When destroyed:' Do 1 damage to all Plants and Zombies, then make a 4 /3 Captain Deadbeard here. *'Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description No monkeys, just Zombies. Strategies When the player is playing this, keep in mind that if the opponent is smart enough, as they may simply ignore it. However, to counteract this, the player can use Fireworks Zombie, which forces Barrel of Deadbeards to create a Captain Deadbeard. It is a better idea to play this along with Teleport, as the player can play this zombie during the zombie tricks phase, and allows the player to place it in a lane when that place have plants. However, you can only do this with Professor Brainstorm, as this is Crazy and Teleport is Brainy, being Professor Brainstorm's classes. Combining this with Super Stench can make this a cheaper and weaker version of Zombot 1000's ability would be ideal as it would destroy every plant on the lawn without the . When this is used and when the barrel is destroyed, the Deadly trait will be able to damage every plant, and then destroy every plant on the lawn, resulting a player that is low on cards to easily lose. This effect also does not instantly kill zombies making situations better. If this Superpower is not available, a more expensive version is this is the Zombot Sharktronic Sub. The latter strategy will also boost up the Zombot's attack power. However, only Impfinity can use these combos. Note in mind that the explosion damages zombies as well, and destroys 1 zombies such as Pool Shark, Cuckoo Zombie and Impfinity Clone. If the player is playing as Z-Mech, using Shielded Zombies, or zombies with Armored 1 can result in the player's team taking no damage at all. Counters The player can simply ignore it, as it does absolutely nothing until it is destroyed. Later on, when the player has replaced weak plants with stronger ones, then it can be a good time to destroy Barrel of Deadbeards. Take note that any plant teammates with the splash damage trait like Lightning Reed, or plants like Sour Grapes or Threepeater can end up hitting Barrel of Deadbeards indirectly. Avoid using Wild Berry against this zombie. If there are two Barrel of Deadbeards on the field, chances are, it may end up moving to the lane the Barrel of Deadbeards are in, which ends up destroying it, which also destroying Wild Berry in the process, and weaken most of the player's plants. Gallery BarrelWater.png|A Barrle of Deadbeards in an amphibious lane Old Barrel of Deadbeards Description.png|Barrel of Deadbeards' statistics H Deadbeard1.png|Captain Deadbeard's statistics Trivia *Its description might be a reference to the game ''Barrel of Monkeys''. *Captain Deadbeard's description references the Pirate's Life for Me song. *Despite being named Barrel of Deadbeard''s'', only one Captain Deadbeard comes out of it. Category:Pirate cards Category:Barrel cards Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Premium zombies